1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to data collectors for collecting and storing data related to at least one condition of an internal engine component during an engine test and to methods of extracting data.
2. Related Art
Before engine manufacturers allow their products to be sold, each and every component is extensively tested and evaluated for performance and durability purposes. However, evaluating internal engine components, such as pistons, connecting rods and gudgeon (or wrist) pins, is typically very difficult since these components are not readily accessible and operate in extreme environments. To properly evaluate such components, many engine manufacturers will make substantial changes to the engine block to accommodate various linkages and transmitting systems. Such modifications are not only costly and time consuming but also undesirable because the engines being tested are in high demand and are costly to produce, especially during the very early development phase.
Another approach some engine manufacturers use is to attach a data collector assembly with a wireless transmitter/receiver to the internal engine component. In addition to the wireless transmitter, such data collector assemblies typically include a battery, a plurality of sensors, at least one processor and a buffer memory which is configured to only store data until the data is transmitted via the wireless transmitter to a remote computer. Shortly before the engine begins, a person must manually activate the data collector assembly. During the engine test, a substantial amount of the electrical power from the battery is used by the wireless transmitter/receiver to transmit the data to a remote computer.